


Henrik's Journal

by AltFire



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions, Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltFire/pseuds/AltFire
Summary: Henrik is a sixteen year old from Windhelm who, after a falling out with his strict Stormcloak parents, has run off to start his own adventure.--I'm playing a stealth archer on legendary difficulty and the only way I can be invested in a character is to write their journal so here we are. Followers are Jenassa and Rayya for the time being. IDK if this will get to Thadan levels of length but we'll see.
Kudos: 2





	Henrik's Journal

\---Last Seed, 17th, 4E 201---

I will not talk about what happened.

I'm Henrik, and I'm lost. But that's good. No one can find me if even I don't know where I am. Right?

-Henrik

\---Last Seed, 19th, 4E 201---

I joined the Companions, for food and a place to sleep. They've sent me to a barrow filled with draugr, and I sprinted my way through, narrowly avoiding death at every corner. I left without killing the leader, and am back in Whiterun. I tried to ask for help, but no one would help me or give me a new task, so I went to the fletcher and found a dunmer woman for hire. Took all of my gold, but I am now heading back with Jenassa in tow.

-Henrik

\---Last Seed, 20th, 4E 201---

Finished up the barrow, and I feel rather... useless. I did my best, but having an experienced adult by my side threw my weaknesses into stark relief.

Whatever. I went back to Jorrvaskr and talked to Skjor, who sent me on another errand... to fetch a fragment of some old weapon, I wasn't really listening. Farkas came with me as my shield brother, and this is to be my "trial" to join the Companions for real.

-Henrik

\---Last Seed, 21st, 4E 201---

I have been inducted into the Companions by the circle, early this morning (before dawn). I was exhausted, but I managed to hold my own alongside Farkas. It turns out he and the Circle (those in charge) are all werewolves. I can't believe it! I wonder if I will ever get the chance to change.

I'm the youngest person here, which has everyone wary of me, but I've proved that I can stand with the best of them. I've surprised even myself.

Part of me is worried I may achieve too much notoriety and word may get back to my parents... but what could they even do? Stop me?

-Henrik

I've been sent to rescue some poor fool from the Reach who was kidnapped - taken all the way across Skyrim to a cave just south of Windhelm. I'm nervous going back, and hope no one recognizes me...

I rehired Jenassa for the trip (and she smirked knowingly as she pocketed my gold), and between that and buying more arrows and an Imperial bow, I have but one septim to my name. Vilkas says this job will pay well, but the last one only got me 100 gold, so I'm skeptical. I hope I make back my investment.

-Henrik

We were attacked on the road (so far) by a pair of bandits, who a small patrol of Imperial soldiers helped us deal with, and a Dark Brotherhood assassin! Someone did the black sacrament just so I would die? Who would do such a thing?

-Henrik

It's getting dark so we're stopping at Mixwater Mill. On my way south to Whiterun I stopped here for a day to make some gold and rest a while, so I think I'll do so again. The woman here is kind and doesn't care who I am.

-Henrik

\---Last Seed, 22nd, 4E 201---

Made a couple hundred gold last night, and this morning I used her fireplace to cook the raw meat in my bag, and now we're ready to go.

-Henrik

Vilkas said the guy was from the Reach, but he's asked us to take him to Windhelm... fine. But I'm wearing a helmet and keeping my head down. I don't want to go back.

-Henrik

Nevermind, he let us drop him off several yards from the stables. Back to Whiterun.

-Henrik

\---Last Seed, 24th, 4E 201---

Skjor told me to meet him in the "Underforge" by night, and it was before noon yesterday when he told me, so I thought I could go out and follow up on a letter I got from the Jarl (the Jarl!) of Falkreath about making me a thane (though I'm not sure why... but I'm interested in having a housecarl). I was distracted by an unassuming cabin on the way down and Jenassa and I have spent all of the evening and most of the night clearing it of bandits and ransacking its treasure. It's just before dawn, I believe.

I can't believe I almost forgot to mention - I saw a dragon on the way! I went toward Helgen on a whim, since one of my uncles lives (lived) there last I heard, but the town... it was decimated. Completely burnt to a crisp. The dragon flew toward Whiterun, so when I return I will report to the Jarl there.

I'm not sure whether to return now, or just continue to Falkreath. I think if I go now, it will no longer be night so I will have to wait again for nightfall to meet Skjor... so I think south it is. After a short rest.

-Henrik

\---Last Seed, 25th, 4E 201---

We did a chore for the Jarl, hoping it would lead to thanedom, but all the dead bandits were for naught... at least for now. He wants me to be more "known" in Falkreath so I need to help the townspeople.

Well, it's late now (since we took a break in the inn to nap) and we're taking a carriage back to Whiterun to hopefully meet Skjor.

I'm a bit worried that, if the JARL of FALKREATH has heard of me by name that my parents might have too... but I haven't heard from them yet, so perhaps that fear is unfounded.

We'll be back here soon.

-Henrik

Damn it! We've arrived and it's morning now. Fuck.

We'll just spend the day here I guess. Frustrating.

-Henrik

So, I went to Dragonsreach to tell the Jarl about the dragon, and gave his wizard that heavy stone I found in Bleak Falls. He was surprised I found it already. Then, the Jarl's housecarl came up behind us and announced a dragon had attacked some watchtower.

Well, in a matter of minutes we were at the tower and fighting the dragon. It took a long time, and my arms are exhausted, but we defeated it. Some kind of light and power just coalesced around me, and I looked around but it was just me. The guards were amazed and called me dragonborn - I've heard the stories, but me? That's insane. It can't be.

But on the walk back to Whiterun I heard what must have been the Greybeards shout "DOVAHKIIN" from the mountains, and my stomach sunk. This is... too much. I looked to Jenassa but she didn't seem impressed - or convinced, even. I guess it makes sense. She isn't a Nord.

The Jarl however believed me immediately, and named me thane for my help. He awarded me the Axe of Whiterun and a housecarl named Lydia, but I think Jenassa is fine enough for now.

It's late now, so finally we will head to Jorrvaskr to speak with Skjor and finally rest in my bed again. I'm exhausted.

-Henrik

\---Last Seed, 26th, 4E 201---

It's dawn, and we've just finished killing the local Silver Hand...

I'm a werewolf now. Skjor and Aela turned me, and once I came back to my senses we went to the nearest Silver Hand hideout to spill blood. It took all night. I'm so exhausted.

Aela is staying to check the bodies for information and collect Skjor - he died. He came before us, without a shield-brother. I'm lucky I had Aela at my side.

Heading back to Whiterun. She told me there's some more Silver Hand in Eastmarch but I don't want to go just yet. I want to rest.

-Henrik

I took a nap back at Jorrvaskr, and I don't want to go to the Silver Moon camp or whatever just yet. I might take a carriage back to Falkreath... finish up my business there.

Jenassa left my service when I transformed, since I presume she couldn't find/recognize me. So if I want her again I will have to rehire her... I have a lot of gold now, but I don't know. She still has some of my things though, so I guess I have to. She doesn't let anyone into her pack without paying, even if it's my shit.

Alright. To the fletcher, then Falkreath.

-Henrik

\---Last Seed, 27th, 4E 201---

It's late evening, and I'm finally Thane of Falkreath. Easy business, to be honest. Just helped out at the graveyard, then on a farm, then at a mill. Simple people are easy to please.

The Jarl was similarly impressed, and granted me thanedom. He gave me a housecarl, a Reguard woman called "Rayya," who seems to be young, maybe a year or two older than I am. Her eyes are light and intense, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little intimidated. But, she's at my command. I've decided to let her come with us. The walks and carriage rides are quiet between Jenassa and I, and I think some extra company would be nice.

Why didn't I bring Lydia along? I'm not sure. I think I have a foul reaction to Nords at the moment... she in particular looks exceptionally like a younger version of Mother. No, thank you.

I realize I've been writing a lot more. It's curious, I suppose, but I'm just... I suppose lonely. I feel like I cannot talk to Jenassa, even though she waived her fee when I asked her to rejoin me. I think I'm growing on her, but she's still intimidating. Formidable. Like she could do all I'm doing on her own and wouldn't struggle half as much, but doesn't simply because she'd rather make money off skinny whelps like me.

Anyway. It's evening now. We'll stay here in the Jarl's longhouse for the night, then I guess we're off to Whiterun? I don't know. I still have to meet Aela at that Silver Hand hideout.

-Henrik

\---Last Seed, 28th, 4E 201---

A terrible, dreary morning just got a lot worse.

I learned this morning as I was about to leave of a werewolf who came through town recently, who murdered a young girl. Horrified but curious, I asked to speak to him, and found him in the jail under the barracks. He told me he was under the effects of a cursed ring, that caused his affliction to come about him at random. He had stolen the ring from Hircine to try to make the transformations easier, but I suppose the Lord of the Hunt didn't approve.

I could relate, as my first turning was just a few days ago, and I recall it was a wild and uncontrollable thing. It had to be horrifying to come to and realize you'd left a trail of blood.

I told him I'd help by killing a "great beast" to commune with Hircine, and try to give the ring back. He handed it to me and it instantly became fixed to my finger as if glued, and he then transformed of his own accord and escaped. I don't know if he's the "great beast" I must slaughter, but either way the guards are suspicious of me now and I really have to be going to try and get this cursed thing off.

-Henrik

The beast was a massive stag, snow-white of fur and blue of eyes. Very strange, but just as I drew my bow for the shot, I felt a chill run through me and- and I began to transform.

I was gratefully able to control the beast, and killed the stag. Once dead, a spectral version of the same stag stood before me, but I couldn't speak until I transformed back.

He was an avatar of Hircine, and he bid me kill Sinding, the wolf from before. I don't know if I should go through with it... but he says it's my choice. There are other hunters going to kill him if I don't. Perhaps I will kill them instead... I don't know. For now, I will track Sinding's whereabouts and talk with my companions about what we should do.

Rayya is taking my transformation in stride, I think she believes it was because of the ring. I will talk to her about it later.

-Henrik

\---Last Seed, 29th, 4E 201---

It took the whole of the night, but we completed the hunt. Hircine appreciated that instead of killing his designated "prey," we made prey of his hunters. Sinding will be of no harm to Falkreath any longer, and I now have the uncursed ring - it will allow me to go into beast form more than once per moon. I'm considering using it more, because the sheer power is incredible.

Before we left, while I was looting a chest, I found a strange orb - and was spoken to by the Lord Meridia, who demanded I take it back to Mount Kilkreath and cleanse her temple of some dark force. If my memory serves, she hates the undead, so I presume draugr or something.

Outside, in the dark of pre-dawn, we saw a dragon overhead. But it didn't see us. Probably for the best.

-Henrik

Found a hollow to sleep in, a little bloody, but with the sabrecat gone it's fine for now. I'm tired and my muscles ache from the long day.

Before sleeping, I confided in my companions the truth about the Companions, and that I am truly a werewolf. They don't seem to approve, but they held their tongues.

-Henrik

My gold is really starting to pile up. Even after buying arrows and potions, I have almost five thousand pieces. Jenassa suggested I buy the house across from the Drunken Huntsman, where she usually frequents when not with me. Breezehome. She says it's about six thousand gold, and I can buy property since I'm thane, so I may as well. I think I'll spend tomorrow working at the mill in Riverwood for that last bit.

I did some work this evening but the mill owner went home for the night, so I'll sell this all in the morning, then keep going 'til I hit my goal.

We'll stay at the Riverwood inn tonight. Right cozy.

-Henrik

\---Last Seed, 30th, 4E 201---

Done! It's early afternoon and, after thanking Hod for the hospitality, I'm gonna collect Rayya and Jenassa from the inn (where they've been waiting) so we can head to Whiterun.

-Henrik

\---Heartfire, 1st, 4E 201---

Bought and furnished the house, then cleared out the Silver Hand hideout for Aela, then went back and she just gave me another location to clear...

Also I bought a Dwarven bow to finally replace my Imperial one. I'd like to get an Elven one to match my armor that Jarl Balgruuf gave me. Once I can afford to, I'd like to upgrade Rayya and Jenassa's armor to match a little better.

It's just before midday and I think we'll just get going to the next hideout. I think part of me is just trying to avoid this Dragonborn business out of disbelief... it seems insane to me. I've used the Shout a couple times but it still seems surreal. We'll go see the Greybeards eventually.

I'm considering joining the Imperial Army. That was my original plan upon leaving Windhelm, since I know it would make my parents furious, but I don't know if I will even be allowed at my age. I've not yet seen my 17th winter, and on top of that I'm... diminutive. But I think my stealth and improving talent with a bow may make up for my deficiencies. I don't know.

-Henrik


End file.
